


Pixles Across the Screen

by Madi_Libs



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: All Human, Cannon Ships, F/M, I'll try my hardest to get all of the characters personality, Internet Fame AU, Internet Famous, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, based on the book, light cursing, not TV shows or movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madi_Libs/pseuds/Madi_Libs
Summary: Clary and her friends working through the world on friendship, love, and internet fame.All Human AU, Internet Fame AU, all cannon pairings





	1. Clary's Art

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first time posting Fanfiction here, so sorry if it's not the best! I tried!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary just recently got an account on The Institute (my version of YouTube in this) and struggles with becoming an up and coming Internet celebrity.
> 
> Includes these ships: Clace, Sizzy, and Malec

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time posting on here sorry if it's not the best.  
> But hey I tried!

Chapter 1: Clary's Art

Clary was in the living room of her apartment, talking to Simon, her best friend, and Magnus, her roommate. “Come on Biscuit, It’s a good way to get more money, you can have any of our old cameras, and your shop already has a few people using it, which means they would probably watch you.” Magnus says counting off each point on his fingers. Clary tosses her head back and groans.

After a minute Simon speaks up “And hasn’t your brother told you to do it?” Clary picks her head up and glares at him “Yes, he has, but that’s not the point, what if-“

“Yes, what if, don’t worry about the what ifs, don’t think about the negatives,” Magnus interrupts her “They will consume you.” He tells her, then gets up to go to his room, as if he just remembered something, he turned around “Presents are in your room.” Then leaves, probably to record a new video of his.

Confused, Clary gets up to go to her room, once in there, she sees a large rapped up box. She cautiously opens it, in it is a Camera, a stand for said camera, a new drawing tablet, and a light. Eyes wide, she runs back to the living room to see that Simon left. She sighs then barges into Magnus's room.  
He turns around “Oh, hello Biscuit. Like the gifts?” he says like he didn’t spend a lot of money on her. “What the hell?” she hisses. Magnus frowns “I thought you would like it, what’s the matter?” Clary stairs at him like he’s insane “Are you crazy! You just spent a lot of money on me, and I didn’t even want that’s stuff!” then Clary looks down “Except maybe the drawing tablet.” She mumbles.

He smiles “First, go make an account, then make a video, and lastly, I hope you realize that I’m live.” Once Magnus said the last part her eyes went wide, and she darted out of his room and into her own.

She cleans her desk off, sets up her drawing tablet and transfers all her old drawings from her old one to her new one, sets up her camera and microphone that her brother got her, set up her light, and finally got her sketchbook out and opened it to a new page.

She quickly go’s on her laptop and sets up an account on The Institute. The welcome video pops up “Hey, and welcome to The Institute, a place we’re you can show your interests through videos and people can comment, like, love, and follow you!” Says the voice of the ever famous Golden Boy, “Hope to see you on the leaderboard soon!” and with a smile the video ends.

Clary sighs, and puts the laptop down, she walks up and turns on her camera, sits down in her chair and gets to work on her latest piece. Soon she ends up drawing an Angel on top of a building looking down at the world. Soon she inks and colors it.

Once that’s done she pops her knuckles and stops her camera. Clary plugs in the camera to her laptop and edits the video. Soon she realizes that she has to do a voice over. So she writes everything she wants to say down and starts her voice over.

Once she gets done she merges the audio with the video. Takes a final aesthetic picture of here now finished piece and puts it at the end of her video. Now that everything is done, she uses her avatar from her shop and puts it up as her avatar on her new channel, and dose the same with the background. And finally uploads the video.

Clary sighs in relief, and gets up to stretch and check on Magnus. She lightly knocks on his door, and once she hears the “Come in, Biscuit!” she enters slowly, “Sorry about the outburst earlier.” Magnus laughs, “Its fine Biscuit, I had a laugh once I read what people were saying, they thought we were dating!” he laughs again, and this time Clary joins in “I just wanted to say sorry, and that you were right.”

“Of course I was right! I’m always right.” He smiles, and then Pat’s her on her head “Now, let’s go shopping!” Clary laughs “You have a problem!” she says playfully “Let’s go,” she gives him a pointed look “but I’m only going so I can get more art supplies, I will leave the clothes to you.”

Magnus sighs in disappointment “Fine, but one of these days I will get you to break.” He pokes her in the shoulder, gets up, grabs his wallet, and walks out with Clary dutifully following behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is on fanfiction.net if you're interested in checking it out there too, I recommend it because of the formatting, but here's chill too.  
> On fanfiction.net my user is: 'Wasting.My.Time.With.Words'
> 
> Comments are love!  
> That's it for now, Toodles!


	2. Izzy's Find

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy finds Clary's wonderful design for a dress and convinces Clary to let her use it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm putting all the chapters that I previously wrote in all at once, so there's going to be three chapters going up at once this included.

Chapter 2: Izzy’s Find  
Izzy was walking away from her older brother's room just having gotten him up, and was now on her way to get the other one up as well. She walked into his room, which was surprisingly neat for a boy his age, climbed on his bed and started jumping.

Jace rolled over, groaned and chucked a pillow at her, It hit Izzy in the chest and she stumbled for a second before throwing the pillow back at him. “Go away!” he yelled into the pillow “Nope!” she said popping the 'p' “Get up! We have things to do!” she climbed off the bed, and started pulling on Jace's arm.

He swatted at her and finally got up, “Thank you! Max and Alec are already up, why do you take forever!” She said playfully as she got off the bed and walked to the door. “Everyone is in the kitchen! Mom made breakfast.” And with that she opened the door and left the room.

Max was playing with his food, while his mother scolded him. Alec was writing, probably a new chapter in his book or some ideas. Izzy sat down and started to eat her food and tuned into the conversation “Max, I am very disappointed in you! I get you were just trying to help but that doesn’t mean you hit someone!” Maryse said, Izzy gasped “Max! You don’t do that!” Max cringed at her tone, “It’s not like that, someone was picking on some girl, I tried to tell him to stop, but he didn’t.” Max pleaded.

Izzy huffed “Fine, that’s an acceptable response for me.” And Izzy finished her food just as Jace came in. She got up to go to her computer to do some research for the latest fashions. As she looked up Fashion Designs and clicked images. After a little bit of scrolling through, she couldn’t find anything good enough, she switched to Glass Towers and looked up the same thing.

She stopped at the top, there was a perfect design for her to make, it was classy, dangerous, and form fitting. It was a tight red to black dress, with a diamond cut out in the bust area, a long slit on the side, and it flared out near the knees. It was perfect. After a little bit of digging, she found out that the design was the creators own, and she had no intentions of making that dream a reality, that it was just a sketch.

So Izzy messaged the creator and looked at all her other drawings, she found out that the girl has a shop to sell some merchandise so she could pay for living, and just recently got an account on The Institute.

The girl messaged Izzy back

To: Izzy’s_Corner.Official™  
From: Clarity.In.Art  
Um, yeah it’s my own design. But I had no intentions of creating it to an actual thing.

To: Clarity.In.Art  
From: Izzy’s_Corner.Official™  
Can I? I can make multiple (Up to 10) and you can sell them on your shop after I make a video creating them and showing them off, you even get a shout-out!

To: Izzy’s_Corner.Official™  
From: Clarity.In.Art  
Wow, really? That’s a great offer. I'll have to check in with my roommate.  
He said that it was a great opportunity! I’d be happy to do that for you!

To: Clarity.In.Art  
From: Izzy’s_Corner.Official™  
Yeah, you can just send over the design, I’ll print it out and make them.

To: Izzy’s_Corner.Official™  
From: Clarity.In.Art  
Okay, here you go [ 1 attachment ]

To: Clarity.In.Art  
From: Izzy’s_Corner.Official™  
Thanks I’ll get to work right away!

With a smile on her face Izzy headed out the door to her room and her house to find the perfect fabric, gems, and so on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love!  
> That's it for now, Toodles!


	3. Magnus's Biscuit

The look on Clary’s face made him the happiest guy around, her smile was blinding as the sun. When she first got the text she didn’t trust it, but after Magnus told her who texting her a huge grin spread across her face. He wanted someone to make that smile come out every day, like he had with Camille.

Speaking of Camille, she came out of the shop they stopped by, came over to them and hooked her arm with his. “Hey baby.” She purred. Clary’s smile disappeared almost immediately when she heard Camille.

Clary looked up “I’m going to the art store up ahead, come find me when she’s not here.” With that the two girls glared at each other, and Clary left.

“I don’t understand how you can deal with her, she’s horrible.” Camille said coldly. Magnus didn’t understand why they hated each other. But he knew it started out on the day they first met.

 

Clary pulled Magnus aside, “Are you positive that you want to date her?” Clary had said “Something is off about her.” Magnus just laughed and told her she was just being judgmental because he got hurt before, and she was worried about him. Clary was trying to tell him something but Camille popped out of nowhere and dragged him away.

 

That was 9 months ago and they met three months into Magnus and Camille dating, so close to their one year anniversary, Magnus was nearly jumping with joy.

Magnus finally got pulled out of his musings by Camille's voice “Hey baby?” Magnus looked at her and nodded “I have to work late on our anniversary, I’m sorry. I tried to get out of it but I couldn’t.” Magnus visibility deflates, but nods in understanding “That’s fine, I know how much your work means to you.” 

Camille smiled “I love you, thanks for understanding.” Magnus smiled her words, but didn’t notice that the smile and the love didn’t reach her eyes. She snuggled into his side and he sighed happily. This was definitely the best point in his life right now.

Camille left after an hour or so, so he went to get Clary from the store she said she was at. He walked in and looked for Clary but couldn’t see her right away, and that was some feat because of her flaming red hair. He started to get frustrated until he heard her voice. “Well, it’s not that hard coming up with ideas, I mean, they just come to me.” He shook his head at her modesty.

He came up behind her and said “She’s just being modest, she has a god given talent.” Clary looked turned around and smiled at him. “Hey, you good? The she-devil no longer with you?” Magnus snorted “If anything she’s a vampire, you should have seen the way sh-“ he got cut off as Clary stuck her fingers in her ears and started screaming “Lalalalalalala! I can’t hear you! Lalalalalalala!” he laughed bat her innocent ways and patted her head lovingly.

He finally looked up to see he company “Hello, sorry about Biscuit. She’s very uncomfortable with that sort of stuff, innocent little girl.” He said the last bit mockingly.

Clary slowly removed her fingers from her ears and whispered “Is it safe?” The girl she was talking to snorted and said “Yes, it is safe, is your innocence safe?” she joked Clary glared at her, then turned to Magnus and Introduced them all “Izzy, Alec, this is Magnus.”

Magnus looked over the two. Izzy was the definition of beauty, she was slightly taller than the average girl, had long, straight, black hair, and deep brown eyes, almost to the point of black. Alec was even better in Magnus’s opinion. He had short, black hair, was about two inches smaller then his magnificent self, pale skin, and piercing blue eyes.

He approved of Biscuit's choice of friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love!  
> That's it for now, Toodles!


	4. Chapter 4: Alec's Internal Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec tells his family something that causes him to get kicked out of the house for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very good at angst scenes, but I tried! I'm sorry.

Chapter 4: Alec's Internal Panic

Once Izzy dragged Alec to go shopping with her he thought it couldn’t get worse, but that of course was wrong. Once Izzy started to talk to a short red head, he wanted to smash his head into the nearest shelf. Then the girl's -Clary from what he gathered- friend showed up, he nearly choked on air.

He was tall, taller then him by an inch or two, had carmel colored skin, and green and yellow cat like eyes. In short, the man of his dreams. And then he mentioned his girlfriend. Faith is a bit of a bitch, don’t you think?

Finally after an agonizing hour of his mind wandering to where he doesn’t want it to go, Izzy decides it’s time to leave.  
Once they get home he shoves the bags they Izzy gave him on the counter, ran to his room and flopped on his bed. No one in his family knows he’s gay except his sister, which was hard to explain because she caught him making out with a guy when it happened.

Izzy came bouncing in his room, “Wasn’t the guy cute?” she asked smugly Alec just groaned, grab a pillow and shoved it in his face.

“Aw, come on! Your no fun!” Alec could tell she was pouting “Why can't we talk about boys?” he removed the pillow from his face and looked at his sister like she was crazy “He said that he had a girlfriend, what is there to talk about?”

Izzy gave him a look “Ever herd of bisexuality?” Izzy asked him like she talked to him when he was sleep deprived “He can like guys and girls.” Which was filled with sarcasm and love, to Izzy at least.

Izzy registered her words then her face lit up with joy and excitement “You do think he’s cute! Oh My God! My big brother has a crush!” she squealed 

Jace, of course, thought that was the best time to come in Alec’s room, as dramatically has he could of course. “He has a what? What’s her name? Is she hot?” of course 'Is she hot' one of his first questions. Izzy smirked at Jace and said “It isn’t someone of the female gender.”

Jace blinked a few times before a wide smile took over his face, and you got a peek of his chipped tooth “Knew it. Same questions apply though.” Alec groaned and tossed his head back into the bed. Izzy decided she like this topic of conversation and told Jace his 'crushes' name

“Magnus, and I would like to think so.” Alec picked up his head and glared at his sister “Did I say either of you could come into my room?” when neither of them answered Alec continued “That’s right, now get out.”

Izzy laughed and got out of his room, and Jace closely followed, but at the last moment turned around “I’m sure mom won’t mind, but it’s dad I’m worried about” Alec nods and Jace shuts the door with a smile.

That did it, Alec was going to tell his family at dinner, or at least try to. With that p world over and tried to take a nap

\----(TvT) time skip----

Alec was woken up for dinner, and came downstairs towards the dining room. Before he entered he took a deep breath to prepare himself.

He walked in, and sat down with his family and looked to see what everyone was doing. His mom was giving Jace the potatoes, Izzy was thinking rather hard about something, most likely the dress she was making, and his father was texting on his phone. When Alec looked at his father he felt the color leaking out of his face.

Izzy looked over to him, saw this and voiced her concern “You good Alec? You're looking pale.” That caught everyone’s attention. “Yes, you are looking quite pale, are you okay darling?” his mother asked him.

Alec mumbled under his breath “I have to tell you guys something…” His father looked at him then said “Stop mumbling, we’ve talked about this. Speak with power.” Then he sighed “What do you have to tell us?”

Alec looked over to where Izzy was sitting, her eyes were wide; probably guessing were this was going, but she still ushered him on.

Alec looked up at his family and repeated in his head 'There my family, they’ll still love me, it’ll just be a little different.’ Alec then gathered all of his courage, looked his mom in the eyes and said “I’m gay.”

His mother just stared at him, blinking, Jace had his infamous smirk, but it is as filled with love and care, Izzy was close to tears, and was smiling with so much emotion it almost made Alec start to cry too, Max looked at him like he was confused, which he probably was then there was his father.

His father looked at him with cold, unloving eyes. His mouth was set in a tense line. He was silent for a little while then said “Get out.” Maryse looked at her husband like he was crazy. Alec obviously hoped for a better answer, slowly got out of his chair with his head down, and walked towards the door out of the dining room, and headed for the front door.  
Alec walked around for a while keeping himself together, but he could only last so long. When he made it to the park, he broke down, let the dam crash down.

He stopped underneath a tree and slowly slide down, hiding his face in his hands. He stayed there for a while until he heard a voice “Alec? You okay?” he recognized that voice, Clary, he thinks.

He slowly lifted his head, and saw Clary and a guy with brown hair, brown eyes, thick rimmed glasses, and a tee-shirt that said ‘You thought I was gone? I have three lives'.

Alec schooled his expression, but he could tell he still had signs of crying, “Just fuckin' peachy.” He said, Clary looked at him with sad eyes “What happened?” she asked tensely, not wanting to push him.

Alec sighed and said “My dad kicked me out of the house.” Clary thought for a moment then said “How about you come with me, and you can crash with me for a little bit.” She smiled warmly. 

Alec thought for a moment then shrugged, it’s easier then staying out here all night, or trying to convince his father to let him back in the house.

The guy Clary was with held out his hand, Alec grabbed it and pulled himself up. “Ready?” Clary said. Alec nodded, then they set on there way to Clary’s apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the cursing in the chapter, it just fit.
> 
> That's it for now, Toodles!


	5. Chapter 5: Simon’s New Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wrong number has a way of reaching the right people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer! I only own the plot! The characters belong to Cassandra Clare!

Chapter 5: Simon’s New Contact

Simon awoke in the middle of the night when his phone buzzed, It was from someone he didn’t know. 'Hey, are you okay?' The person texted.

'I think you have the wrong number, but is everything ok over there?' He texts back 'Oh! I’m so sorry! I mentioned to text my brother! My dad kicked him out of the house.’ 

Simon instantly decides that who ever this person is, that there dad can get his shit together. 'What did your brother do?' He figured that if he didn’t want to tell him he wouldn’t say

'Kicked my brother out for being attracted to the opposite gender.’ When Simon reads that he really wants the father to get his shit together, what’s wrong with that?

They texted again 'I wish my dad would get his act together and at least tolerate my brother.’ This time he didn’t think twice to text back, 'I was just thinking that, but I didn’t want to say anything in case you wouldn’t want to hear that.’ 

'I’ve said it behind my dad’s back more times then I could count, it’s fine.’ He could almost her them laughing. He sent a quick 'Its late, I’m going to go back to bed.’ She sent a quick 'Sorry! I should probably go to bed to.’

He put his phone back in the charger, and placed it back on his night stand. Soon he fell asleep with the thoughts of the person who texted him drifting in his head.

 

The next day Simon awoke with more messages from the person that texted him last night 'Sorry for keeping you up.’ Which was the last message they sent last night, then a new one 'Hey, just a quick question, does this look good?' It was a picture of a dress, it was red, had a slit up to the thigh, had a diamond at the bust. 'Holy, that looks great!'

'Thanks!' He now guessed it was a girl, with the dress and all. 'No probs.’

 

Over the next several days the girl, Isabelle from what he told him, back and forth. Clary has been to busy to notice, but Magnus on the other hand has become much more focused and pouty, but he doesn’t question it, Magnus always has his mode swings. Alec’s brother came over and got him from Clary and Magnus's apartment, so all in all a semi-normal week. And Simon just hopes it stays that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So in 2 Chapters this will be good on hiatus, but only on two chapters! You still got time!
> 
> I have way to many Ideas, but this will be coming back after I get some of the One-Shots out of the way, and all of my bigger ideas started or finished.
> 
> That's it for now, Toodles!


	6. Chapter 6: Magnus’s Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He finally learned that Camille.waa not the person for him.

Magnus was very excited for his year anniversary with his girlfriend. Camille what's the weather rest of life and he couldn't wait just see what else would come their way as a couple. Keep plan to surprise her at work with a little lunch. He knew when she took her lunch break so that’s when he plan to come to her work.

He marked her that much was said, so early in the morning he got up to make there food for lunch. He wanted to show her he cared so he just put up a little draft video for his video of the day since he plan to spend the whole day with Camille. After all that was done in the video what’s rendering key got dressed and move to the door which he then went to the flower shop so you can get her some flowers.

Magnus wanted this day to be special. He wants her to know how much he loves her.

 

When he shows up at her work on her lunch break he went straight to her desk, Camille was not there but that was to be expected, it was her lunch break. But what he was not expecting is her name being called out from a filling closet.  
He put the stuff down at her desk and slowly opened the door of the closet. He was not prepared for what he saw. And what he saw broke his heart.

Camille was there with a co-worker. She was sitting on a desk, top off, and the guy between her legs kissing her neck. When they herd the door open they both turned to look at him. “Baby! I didn’t know you’d be here!” Camille said as she scrambled to get her shirt and cover her self up. “I came to surprise you, but apparently you had other plans,” he gave her a cold look “Your stuff that you left at my house will be in a box, Clary will let you in.” And with that he left.

He couldn’t let Camille know that he cared for her. That’s why he waited to break down.

-

When he got home, he quickly told Clary what happens with out breaking down- there was a guest, what was he supposed to do?- and went into his of room. That’s were he lost it.

-

He heard the front door open, and soon after close. Around five is when the door opened “You good there buddy?” it was Clary. “Just fine, no need to bother me.” He knew Clary knew it was a lie so he let her come closer to him.

“What she did to you was shitty, and you need someone who will love you for you.” Magnus grumble something. “Can you repeat that?”

“How did you know she wasn’t the one for me?” he asked “Well, its kinda hard, but I’ll tell you if you really want me to.” He nodded and she started.

 

“So, Camille’s phone started to ring, and she let it go to voicemail. I heard 'Hey baby, just wondering if I was seeing you today?' then she texted something along the lines of 'Not today, but tomorrow.’ 

Then looked at me and said 'If you tell him I promise you that you won’t live another day.’ But I didn’t want you to get hurt, but every time I tried to tell you, she kept interrupting me, so eventually I gave up and figured that karma would get her, not you. I’m so sorry Magnus.”

 

Magnus sniffed and nodded was about to speak but the doorbell rang and Clary got up to open it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make Alec check up on him, but since They don't know each other very well I figured it was just easier to go with Clary.
> 
> That's it for now, Toodles!

**Author's Note:**

> I also put this story on Fanfiction.net  
> There I'm called 'Wasting.My.Time.With.Words' if you want to go check it out there!
> 
> Comments are love!
> 
> That's it for now, Toodles!


End file.
